Sous diverses formes
by shadowquill17
Summary: Une série de moments, dont le thème est l'eau, sous de nombreuses formes... (parce qu'après le premier chapitre je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter et j'ai pris le premier prétexte pour en faire une série à thème). Johnlock établi.
1. Chapter 1

**Mon cher lecteur,**

**Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle série, dont le thème est l'eau, sous ses nombreuses formes... j'espère sincèrement que ça te plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**...**

-Je peux me joindre à toi ?

La voix basse sortit de John de ses pensées, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour se poser sur son compagnon, debout à côté de la baignoire. L'ampoule suspendue au plafond l'éclairant par derrière, la longue silhouette de Sherlock se découpait comme à contre-jour dans la lumière crue de la salle de bains, les piques rebelles et les doux arrondis de ses boucles noires encore plus nets que d'habitude.

John cligna des yeux pour se réhabituer à la lumière et sourit à Sherlock.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Sherlock entreprit de se déshabiller lentement sous les yeux attendris de John, la tête penchée sur le côté. Étrangement, voir son amant se déshabiller devant lui était une chose à laquelle il ne s'habituerait jamais totalement ; chaque fois était plus intime, plus confiante que la fois d'avant.

Sherlock commença par enlever sa chemise, et ses longs doigts blancs défirent rapidement les boutons, dévoilant d'abord sa gorge pâle et gracieuse, puis sa poitrine subtilement musclée, puis son ventre plat et la fine toison noire qui courait sur ses abdominaux pour passer sous la ceinture de son pantalon… John le regarda faire, les yeux à demi-fermés, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

Les vêtements tombèrent sur le sol les uns après les autres, et Sherlock fit enfin glisser son boxer noir le long de ses longues jambes minces, avant de rougir légèrement en voyant le regard caressant de John sur son corps. Il aurait dû réaliser, depuis le temps, qu'il faisait un effet de dingue à John, mais curieusement il semblait toujours un peu étonné de voir une telle dévotion dans les yeux de son partenaire… cela faisait rire John, parce qu'honnêtement, le corps de Sherlock était l'une des plus belles choses qu'il n'ait jamais vues, et l'hésitation de Sherlock à s'en rendre compte aussi était incroyablement touchante.

John contempla Sherlock encore quelques instants, nu et magnifique sous son regard amoureux ; le dos long et pâle se courba, exposant des fesses fermes et familières à l'homme qui les connaissait le mieux quand Sherlock rassembla ses affaires et les posa dans le lavabo, avant de revenir vers la baignoire et vers John.

Sans dire un mot, Sherlock se coula dans la baignoire, prenant visiblement garde à ne piétiner aucune partie de la précieuse anatomie de John ; ce dernier écarta un peu les jambes pour que Sherlock s'installe entre elles. Il sentit bientôt le poids familier du dos de Sherlock contre sa poitrine, et la tête aux boucles soyeuses vint se nicher dans le creux de son cou ; les bras de John se glissèrent tout naturellement sous ceux de Sherlock, et ses mains vinrent se joindre sur la poitrine lisse de son amant, effleurant la peau douce sous l'eau opaque.

John, détendu par l'eau chaude, promena son nez sur la joue de Sherlock, déposa un petit baiser contre son oreille, caressa affectueusement son ventre plat. Il sentit la respiration de Sherlock se faire régulière contre son torse, ses épaules lisses s'abandonner contre lui. Il sourit dans les cheveux bouclés, humant à plein nez l'odeur du shampooing de Sherlock, et pressa un dernier baiser contre sa tempe, avant de simplement caler sa joue contre son crâne.

Un faible mouvement secoua l'eau du bain, chiffonnant la surface, et John sentit Sherlock chercher sa main pour entremêler leurs doigts.

-Tu sais pourquoi les doigts se rident dans l'eau ? fit soudain Sherlock d'une voix grave qui résonna contre le corps de John.

Sherlock porta leurs mains entrelacées devant ses yeux, contemplant un instant les bouts des doigts fripés de John, son autre main effleurant d'un geste hésitant la paume de John ; il déposa un léger baiser sur son index, et replongea leurs deux mains dans l'eau. John sourit contre la tempe de Sherlock.

-Non, dis-moi.

Il pouvait sentir les doigts de Sherlock caresser doucement sa main, son pouce tracer des cercles sur sa paume.

-Il apparaît que les rides sur le bout de nos doigts nous rendent plus aptes à attraper des objets lisses mouillés ou immergés.

-Oh, je vois, lâcha John. Et c'est utile ?

Il sentit Sherlock hausser les épaules contre sa poitrine.

-Je n'en sais trop rien.

Sous l'eau légère, ses doigts étaient toujours sur la main que John lui avait abandonnée, massant et caressant distraitement la chair souple.

-Il faudra que je fasse une expérience pour tirer ça au clair, évidemment, déclara Sherlock d'un ton pensif.

John rit doucement contre la tête de Sherlock, et son gloussement se perdit dans les boucles désormais humides de son compagnon, leurs deux mains toujours étroitement liées sous la surface de l'eau.

**...**

**Alors, mon lecteur adoré ? J'adorerais savoir ce que tu penses de mon nouveau thème, et de ce premier chapitre, alors surtout n'hésite pas à laisser une review. ^^**

**Et bonne journée à toi !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Très cher lecteur,**

**Je suis d'une humeur absolument fabuleuse aujourd'hui, mes examens sont terminés, la vie est belle... et je peux poster ce matin un des mes chapitres préférés de cette fic. Que demander de plus ?**

**J'espère qu'il te plaira aussi !**

**...**

La porte du 221B Baker Street s'ouvrit sur le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité, et John s'engouffra à l'intérieur, une seconde avant Sherlock, qui lui avait tenu la porte. Pendant quelques secondes le bruit entêtant de la pluie emplit le hall silencieux, mais Sherlock referma la porte d'entrée et tout à coup les seuls sons perceptibles furent ceux des respirations essoufflées des deux hommes et des gouttes d'eau dégoulinant le long de leurs bras pour aller s'écraser faiblement au sol en un clapotis irrégulier.

John se laissa aller contre le mur, tentant vainement de reprendre sa respiration.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait prendre un parapluie, Sherlock, dit-il d'un ton malicieux. Il était évident qu'il allait pleuvoir.

John insista volontairement sur le mot « évident », parfaitement conscient que son compagnon se sentirait vexé que son intelligence soit mise en doute ; et en effet, ce dernier renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

-Mycroft est le Holmes qui s'encombre avec ce genre d'accessoires, pas moi.

John lâcha un petit rire amusé, et Sherlock fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

-Bien sûr, réussit à dire John entre deux gloussements. Parce que tu es tellement au-dessus de ça, toi.

Il fit un pas vers Sherlock, qui recula contre le mur, l'air perplexe.

-Tellement insensible aux changements climatiques qui handicapent le reste de la population…

John leva une main pour dégager une boucle trempée du front de Sherlock ; celui-là le regarda faire et John vit un frisson involontaire le secouer. Il retint un sourire en voyant l'effet qu'il avait sur Sherlock.

-Le génie inaltérable et inchangé, c'est ça ?

Son pouce glissa dans les cheveux de Sherlock, lissant les boucles en arrière et drainant l'eau loin du long visage pâle et attentif ; John pouvait sentir une goutte de pluie rouler le long de sa propre tempe.

-Je crois que c'est un pléonasme, John, fit remarquer Sherlock d'une voix qui vacilla sur le dernier mot.

La main de John ne se troubla pas, ses doigts caressant toujours tendrement le cuir chevelu humide et chaud de Sherlock, sous prétexte de le recoiffer.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu m'en diras tant…

La respiration de Sherlock accéléra quand la main de John frôla son cou en voulant débarrasser le col du manteau de l'eau qui l'imbibait.

-Oui, fit-il néanmoins d'une voix sourde. Si tu disais imperturbable, ce serait beaucoup plus juste.

John s'approcha encore un peu de Sherlock, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres à peine de celles de son partenaire, provocantes.

-Je m'en souviendrai, murmura-t-il.

John vit Sherlock frissonner, et il sourit ; des fragrances diffuses de sueur acide et d'eau de Cologne masculine, mélangées à l'odeur corporelle, profondément intime, de Sherlock, et à l'odeur reconnaissable de la pluie, se dégageaient de son compagnon en vagues tentatrices, et soudain John n'y tint plus. Il attira brusquement Sherlock contre lui et le plaqua contre lui dans une étreinte étroite, une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre emprisonnant son poignet mince ; son nez glacé par la pluie s'enfouit dans le cou fin et chaud de son amant, et John inspira un grand coup de cette odeur exquise.

-Tu sens tellement bon sous la pluie, chuchota John avec ferveur.

John déposa un baiser humide sur la peau laiteuse, juste en-dessous de l'oreille de Sherlock, et celui-là laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir ; sa grande main se crispa contre la taille de John.

-J'ai failli… perdre le contrôle… plus d'une fois et… lécher… moi-même… toute la pluie… sur ton visage, continua de murmurer John, son discours entrecoupé de baisers soigneux.

John sentit les genoux de son compagnon trembler contre ses cuisses.

Il passa tendrement l'arête de son nez le long de la mâchoire de ce dernier, avant d'attirer tendrement son visage d'une pression sur la nuque ; il lécha avec enthousiasme la pommette proéminente de Sherlock pour intercepter la course d'une goutte de pluie zélée… oh, comme il avait rêvé de faire ça.

Sherlock ferma les yeux.

-John, dit-il d'un ton rauque en laissant aller sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant.

En entendant Sherlock gémir ainsi son nom, John sentit un jet d'excitation pure fuser dans son bas-ventre, et une brûlante vague de désir envahit tout son corps. Il tira Sherlock vers lui et l'embrassa avec passion, leurs lèvres froides unies dans une rencontre humide et possessive… ce fut John qui rompit le baiser, seulement pour coller son front contre celui de Sherlock, le souffle court et les joues brûlantes.

-Lit, réussit-il à dire. Maintenant.

Les pupilles dilatées de Sherlock parurent approuver, et ils s'élancèrent tous les deux dans l'escalier.

**...**

**Alors, mon lecteur du samedi ? As-tu aimé ce second chapitre ? J'avoue avoir un faible pour la pluie, c'était obligé qu'il y ait un chapitre sur ce thème... d'ailleurs, pour être tout à fait honnête, je me demande si ce n'est pas en partant du bain et de la pluie que j'ai trouvé le thème de cette fic... ^^**

**Oh, et je sais ce qui pourrait rendre cette journée magnifique _encore_ plus fantastique... des reviews, mon cher lecteur ! Tu penses que tu pourrais faire quelque chose ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, mon cher lecteur !**

**Alors dans ce troisième chapitre, un peu plus de stress que d'habitude, mais un peu de fluff quand même à la fin, parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher...**

**J'espère que la combinaison te plaira!**

**...**

John ne réfléchit même pas une seule seconde.

Il plongea à son tour.

Les eaux noires et froides l'engloutirent aussitôt, et il se trouva désorienté par l'obscurité aquatique et l'étrange silence qui régnait sous la surface de l'eau. Il réussit finalement à émerger, battant des bras et des jambes, crachant de l'eau et presque aveugle.

-Sherlock ! beugla-t-il à la cantonnade.

Il ne voyait rien, aucun visage à la surface de l'eau, aucun bras s'agitant pour demander du secours…

-Sherlock ! cria-t-il, commençant à paniquer.

Bon sang, cet homme était le pire imbécile égoïste que la terre ait jamais porté. Comment avait-il pu…

C'est alors que John le vit émerger, un peu plus loin sur sa gauche, toussant et dégoulinant et peinant à se maintenir à la surface, un bras sous l'eau et l'autre ramant faiblement pour garder sa trajectoire. John nagea de toutes ses forces vers Sherlock, cognant à chaque brasse sa peau contre l'eau dure et froide. Quand il arriva enfin vers Sherlock, qui à ce moment était quasiment inconscient, il passa un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon et dut retenir un soupir de soulagement en sentant le corps ferme contre le sien.

John nagea régulièrement, calmement, jusqu'à la rive, traînant contre son flanc la masse presque inerte de Sherlock, et il était sur le point d'abandonner lorsqu'il sentit confusément le sol sableux sous ses pieds. Il tira encore, épuisé, et tous deux s'écroulèrent finalement sur la plage humide ; jamais les galets fermes et durs n'avaient paru aussi accueillants à John.

Il secoua violemment Sherlock, qui se redressa soudain, la tête dodelinante et les yeux écarquillés, pour cracher une quantité d'eau considérable qui atterrit pour la plus grande partie sur John.

-Navré, s'excusa-t-il, la voix encore rauque.

-Navré ? _Navré_ ? s'emporta John. Et à propos de ton grand saut de la mort, tu es navré aussi ? Tu aurais pu mourir, Sherlock !

-Il fallait que je récupère sa mallette, John, fit Sherlock.

Il fit un geste vers l'attaché-case trempé qu'il avait tiré de l'eau – la raison pour laquelle il avait sauté pour commencer. John écarquilla les yeux.

-Et puis, je savais que tu viendrais me sauver, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Non, Sherlock. Tu aurais pu te tuer, répéta John d'un ton accusateur. Et tout ça pour une mallette ?

-Pas une simple mallette, John ! s'écria Sherlock d'un ton offensé. Sa mallette, la mallette du tueur, les derniers indices ! Il était capital que j'obtienne ces informations !

-EN SACRIFIANT TA VIE ? ET QU'EST-CE QUE J'AURAIS FAIT, MOI ?

John n'avait pas réalisé qu'il allait crier si fort ; il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était tellement en colère. Le choc et la surprise se peignirent sur le beau visage de Sherlock. John prit ses mains et les pressa entre les siennes, la gorge encore serrée de peur.

-Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ? dit-il à nouveau d'une voix brisée.

Les traits si particuliers de Sherlock se tordirent douloureusement, semblant enfin réaliser ce qu'il avait infligé à John en sautant sans crier gare.

-Je...

Mais John, soudain envahi d'un élan indescriptible, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et l'attira contre lui avec force ; ses lèvres froides et mouillées s'écrasèrent sur la bouche de John, et Sherlock laissa échapper un minuscule gémissement avant de répondre faiblement au baiser de son compagnon, un baiser furieux et soulagé à la fois, un baiser qui semblait à John être le seul moyen de s'assurer que Sherlock était bien là, dans ses bras, et pas noyé au fond d'une eau sombre et limoneuse.

-Pardon, chuchota faiblement Sherlock quand John se retira soudain, haletant, satisfait de voir les lèvres rougies de son imbécile d'amant. Je suis… je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas…

-Réalisé que tu n'étais pas le seul concerné ? termina John d'un ton amer. Tu n'es plus tout seul, Sherlock. Tu ne peux plus décider de jeter ta vie comme ça aux orties sans penser aux autres, comme avant. Il y a des gens qui en souffriraient, des gens qui t'aiment. _Je_ t'aime.

-Je sais, fit Sherlock dans un murmure contrit. J'avais oublié. Pardon.

La main de John se glissa entre deux boucles, caressant tendrement les cheveux de Sherlock, et d'un seul coup tout le soulagement d'avoir réussi à le tirer de l'eau et de le savoir vivant et en bonne santé vint le submerger ; il attira Sherlock contre lui, calant sa tête contre son cou dans une étreinte aux accents désespérés.

-Ne refais jamais ça, dit-il tout bas.

Sherlock se redressa et déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de John, s'attardant quelques secondes, leurs bouches simplement pressées l'une contre l'autre.

-Promis, dit-il en s'éloignant finalement.

John sourit sans conviction et se laissa aller dans les bras de Sherlock ; si seulement il s'était agi d'un problème qu'une simple promesse pouvait régler…

**...**

**Voilà, c'était le thème du fleuve (et d'ailleurs un grand bravo à sakka-kun qui avait pressenti le saut dans la Tamise alors que je l'avais même déjà écrit ! ^^) et si ça t'a plu, n'hésite surtout pas à prendre trente secondes pour écrire une review, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ! En attendant, cher lecteur, passe une excellente journée !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, mon très cher lecteur !**

**Alors cette semaine, pour mon quatrième chapitre... SEXY TIMES !**

**(et sans rien ajouter d'autre, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^)**

**...**

-Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à croire que ce mec ait réellement pris le temps de faire exploser sa cheminée pour couvrir ses traces.

John se débarrassa de sa parka kaki couverte de suie et passa une main dans ses cheveux noircis. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock, qui était dans le même état, mais dont les vêtements sombres rendaient moins évidente la quantité de cendres et de suie sur son corps, puis à ses propres mains couvertes de particules noires et sèches.

-Bon, eh bien, je crois qu'une douche s'impose, soupira-t-il.

Il sentit le regard de Sherlock dans son dos tendit qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bains, mais la perspective de bientôt sentir l'eau chaude sur son corps lui fit vite oublier son compagnon. Il se déshabilla le plus rapidement possible, se débarrassant de ses vêtements dans des gestes hâtifs et précis, et se glissa dans la baignoire d'un mouvement souple pour tourner d'un coup sec le robinet de l'eau chaude.

Il se plaça avec délice sous le jet brûlant, laissant échapper un gémissement de bien-être en sentant l'eau courir le long de ses muscles fatigués. Mais juste au moment où il tendait la main vers la bouteille de shampooing, le rideau de douche s'écarta brusquement, laissant apparaître un Sherlock aux yeux anormalement brillants et nu comme un ver ; John sursauta si violemment qu'il faillit projeter le porte-savon sur le sol de la baignoire.

-Sherlock ! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que…

Mais Sherlock rejoignit gracieusement John dans la douche et, sans crier gare, s'empara de ses lèvres avec une passion déterminée.

John, pris par surprise et déjà relaxé par le contact de l'eau chaude contre son dos et ses épaules, fut positivement incapable d'opposer une quelconque résistance et n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser fondre contre la bouche de Sherlock ; bientôt les mains insidieuses de son amant glissèrent vers son entrejambe, ses doigts administrant une pression affectueuse sur l'érection que John n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait… ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement et rompit le baiser pour appuyer son front contre l'épaule mouillée de Sherlock, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Pour une raison inconnue, la combinaison des doigts légers de Sherlock qui couraient sur son érection dressée et du jet d'eau brûlante qui massait toujours son dos rompu procurait à John une puissante sensation de bien-être, inattendue et inédite.

Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, les yeux fermés pour mieux savourer la sensation, Sherlock dégagea délicatement son épaule de la tête de John, et les doigts délicieux quittèrent brièvement leur emplacement. Mais avant que John ait pu grogner de frustration en se sentant ainsi abandonné, il dut s'agripper à la fois à l'épaule de Sherlock et au mur de catelles pour éviter de s'écrouler sur ses genoux tremblants lorsque les doigts déserteurs furent remplacés par l'étroitesse chaude, humide et familière de la bouche de Sherlock.

Un soupir de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il sentit Sherlock commencer comme il en avait l'habitude : en léchant et suçant tranquillement l'extrémité du sexe de John, une main taquinant ses bourses et l'autre passée derrière ses jambes pour agripper fermement ses fesses. Les doigts de John se perdirent dans la chevelure sombre de son amant, et il caressa avec ferveur les boucles mouillées, sa propre respiration devenant de plus en plus laborieuse tandis que Sherlock augmentait progressivement le rythme.

John, hypnotisé, regarda la tête bouclée de Sherlock avancer et reculer, et son sexe entrer et sortir des lèvres étroitement serrées autour de l'épaisseur tendue de son érection. Il sentait le palais de Sherlock frotter contre sa peau fine, sa langue s'enrouler passionnément autour de lui, ses dents effleurer de temps à autre la chair gonflée et sensible, et de petits gémissements de contentement que John n'avait même pas conscience de produire résonnaient dans la vapeur de l'eau chaude. Sherlock conserva une allure délicieusement appliquée, étudiée pour faire perdre tous ses moyens à John mais pas suffisante pour le faire jouir, et ses longs va-et-vient devinrent vite une torture proprement agonisante de plaisir.

-Sherlock, supplia John dans un souffle, s'il-te-plaît…

Sherlock, la bouche pleine, sourit d'un air machiavélique et fit la sourde oreille quelques instants encore, concentré sur sa tâche. Cependant il finit par céder aux halètements impuissants de John et ce dernier, chancelant, dut se retenir au mur quand il sentit soudain les deux mains de Sherlock rejoindre sa bouche et commencer à caresser la base de son sexe, créant une exquise friction d'eau brûlante et de doigts impatients.

Il ne fallut à John que quelques secondes pour jouir de l'alliance subtile des mains et de la bouche de Sherlock, et, un flash de lumière blanche éclatant derrière ses paupières tandis qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière en criant le nom de son amant, il éjacula un jet long et rapide dans la bouche de Sherlock. Ce dernier avala avidement le tout, relâchant ensuite le sexe de John d'un air satisfait pour le nettoyer du bout de la langue, et John sentit tous ses muscles se détendre brusquement dans une parfaite et totale béatitude ; juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol de la baignoire, Sherlock se redressa et le cala contre lui, pressant un bref baiser sur sa tempe en caressant son dos d'une main rassurante.

-Tu devrais… prévenir… quand tu fais ça, articula John d'une voix pâteuse contre l'épaule de son compagnon.

Sherlock rit doucement contre son oreille, l'air excessivement content de lui, et se recula un peu pour faire face à John, ses yeux brillants d'un amusement non dissimulé.

-Ça ne serait pas aussi drôle, John, fit-il d'un ton faussement paternaliste.

Il pressa un long baiser contre les lèvres de John qui répondit paresseusement, et il se laissait aller contre Sherlock lorsqu'il sentit une pression familière contre son estomac ; il baissa les yeux, et il se sentit d'un seul coup beaucoup plus éveillé.

-Et toi, tu vas rester comme ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton séducteur en regardant l'érection de Sherlock.

-Je ne…

Mais John ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et enroula ses doigts autour du sexe de Sherlock, qui lâcha un glapissement de surprise à son contact.

Oh, Sherlock avait raison ; c'était beaucoup plus drôle ainsi.

**...**

**Ha ha, c'était ma toute première tentative de m'atteler au shower-sex, alors j'espère sincèrement que ça t'a plu !**

**Si oui, si non, si tu as des commentaires, des critiques ou des conseils, je t'en prie (avec ferveur), laisse une review ! C'est pas long et c'est le seul retour que j'ai sur ce que je fais, alors ça fait juste méga-plaisir (genre mini-feu d'artifice interne) quand tu prends le temps ! (en gros, mon estime de moi est entre tes mains. No pressure. ^^)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour cher lecteur !**

**Après un début de journée un peu chaotique, je te présente le cinquième chapitre de cette fic !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**...**

John se laissait tranquillement envelopper par l'eau chaude, allongé sur le banc de métal et immergé jusqu'au cou, son esprit libéré flottant dans une totale félicité au-dessus des bulles glougloutantes qui éclataient les unes après les autres à la surface de l'eau. Les petites poches d'oxygène massaient délicatement son corps, effleurant avec tendresse sa peau reconnaissante de doigts mi-liquides, mi-aériens. John se sentait presque sur le point de s'assoupir, abandonnant totalement corps et esprit à la sensation irrésistible...

-John.

La voix grave, à peine assez forte pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau mais suffisamment pour tirer John de sa léthargie, arracha un grommellement à ce dernier.

-Quoi, Sherlock ? souffla-t-il sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

John sentit l'eau se troubler juste devant ses pieds.

-Viens dans la piscine extérieure avec moi, susurra Sherlock, en posant ses longues mains sur les genoux de John.

Ses doigts caressèrent gentiment les jambes de John, qui frissonna malgré la température idéale du bain à bulles. Il remua un peu dans l'eau, les pensées embrumées mais néanmoins conscient de l'effet que Sherlock avait sur lui ; il lâcha un soupir.

-Je suis très bien ici, Sherlock, protesta-t-il sans grande force.

-Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'avais quand même réussi à connecter les éléments entre eux pour arriver à la même conclusion, John, grinça Sherlock. Tu n'as pas bougé d'ici depuis trois quarts d'heure.

-Oui, eh bien, comme tu peux peut-être également le constater grâce à ton sens de l'observation hors-norme, je ne ressens pas le besoin de bouger, répondit calmement John, les yeux toujours fermés.

Il se tut un instant, attendant la réplique cinglante qui ne manquerait pas de venir de Sherlock ; John put presque sentir le froncement de sourcils mécontent de ce dernier. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sombrer à nouveau dans sa béatitude aquatique, Sherlock prit à nouveau la parole.

-Tu sais que tu es incroyablement sexy quand tu refuses de faire ce que je veux, John ? murmura-t-il d'un ton pensif.

John ouvrit un œil, paresseux mais surpris, pour croiser le regard clair de Sherlock, étincelant sous ses boucles mouillées dressées dans tous les sens.

-Première nouvelle, dit-il d'un ton amusé.

-En effet, étonnamment sexy, je dois dire… répéta Sherlock, tandis que ses mains remontaient lentement les jambes de John pour aller masser ses cuisses.

John laissa échapper un petit soupir surpris qui arracha un sourire machiavélique à Sherlock, et les doigts aventureux continuèrent leur chemin vers l'entrejambe de John… bientôt Sherlock grimpa à son tour sur le banc de métal, s'installant confortablement sur les hanches de John, l'enfermant fermement entre ses cuisses. Il se pencha vers John, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, et John put sentir sa respiration tiède sur sa propre langue et fut tenté de laisser Sherlock faire ce qu'il avait visiblement en tête… mais avant que leurs bouches ne se soient rejointes, John attrapa soudain les bras de son compagnon pour le maintenir à distance.

-Quoi ? fit Sherlock en se reculant.

La soudaine friction entre leurs deux entrejambes faillit faire grogner John, mais pour maintenir un semblant de dignité, il se retint.

-On ne peut pas faire ça ici, Sherlock, enfin ! chuchota John. Il y a des enfants dans la piscine !

Il fit un geste de la tête vers le groupe d'enfants qui jouaient un peu plus loin à s'éclabousser en riant. Sherlock haussa un sourcil.

-Les enfants te gênent ? demanda-t-il.

-Évidemment, Sherlock ! C'est une piscine publique, mais je ne vais pas demander à des enfants de jouer tranquillement à « Aquaman et les Teen Titans » pendant que deux hommes adultes prennent leur pied dans le bain à bulles !

Sherlock fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

-Oh, laisse tomber, renonça John. C'est juste… inapproprié, d'accord ?

Il poussa gentiment Sherlock et ce dernier se laissa faire, relâchant l'étreinte ferme de ses cuisses contre celles de John pour simplement s'asseoir à côté de lui, croisant ses longues jambes sous l'eau.

-Donc… articula-t-il lentement… c'est juste à cause des enfants, pas vrai ?

John écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il demandait vraiment.

-Évidemment, Sherlock ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant un peu, et sa poitrine émergea de l'eau, ses épaules et sa cicatrice tout juste visibles. Crois-moi, dit-il en caressant tendrement la joue de son compagnon, si ces enfants n'étaient pas là, je te ferais des choses qui te feraient rougir jusqu'aux pointes des cheveux.

Les pommettes de Sherlock, en effet, se colorèrent d'une délicate nuance rosée, et il parut un peu rassuré.

-C'est vrai ? hésita-t-il.

John hocha la tête, le couvant du regard. Bon sang, comme il était amoureux… Sherlock le regarda le regarder, et soudain une petite lueur alluma soudain son regard.

-Je reviens, annonça-t-il soudain en quittant le banc.

Sa main effleura une dernière fois le genou de John et il s'éloigna dans le bassin, sa tête noire et bouclée rasant l'eau claire. John se laissa aller contre le dossier incliné du banc métallique en fermant les yeux, et juste au moment où toute sa tension évacuait ses membres et qu'il glissait à nouveau dans une inconscience confortable, une main se posa sur son épaule, des jambes souples s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, et une bouche humide et fraîche s'écrasa contre ses lèvres.

John, sorti de son presque-sommeil d'aussi plaisante manière, gémit doucement dans la bouche de Sherlock, sa peau en feu sous le toucher avide des mains de Sherlock sur sa poitrine, ses pectoraux, son…

-Sherlock, arrêta-t-il brusquement, tentant de toutes ses forces de ne pas penser à la main de Sherlock sur son entrejambe. Les enfants.

-… se sont rapidement désintéressés de ce bassin si ennuyeux quand quelqu'un leur a dit qu'il y avait un renard mort à côté du toboggan, énonça rapidement Sherlock avec un sourire narquois.

John n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

-Tu as menti à des enfants pour pouvoir revenir ici et batifoler tranquillement dans le bain à bulles ?

Sherlock prit un air blessé.

-Enfin, John, bien sûr que non… il y avait vraiment un renard mort juste en-dessous du toboggan !

Il se pencha un peu plus vers John, ses lèvres chatouillant délicieusement son oreille attentive.

-Et maintenant, je crois me souvenir que tu parlais de me faire des choses à, si je me souviens bien, « me faire rougir jusqu'aux pointes des cheveux » ? susurra-t-il d'un ton aguicheur avant de lécher amoureusement le lobe d'oreille de John.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir, et avec un regard affamé, agrippa Sherlock pour l'entraîner dans un baiser furieux.

**...**

**Alors, cher lecteur, est-ce que ça t'a plu ? Si oui, si non, surtout n'hésite pas à laisser une review, même pour un tout petit mot ! **

**Ça ne prend pas longtemps, et à chaque fois ça me plonge dans ma petite bulle personnelle de félicité pour un bon moment… et ça me donne envie d'écrire encore plus pour toi, lecteur. **

**Alors à ton clavier! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, cher lecteur !**

**Voici pour toi le prochain chapitre de cette fic… j'avoue, j'ai un peu étiré les limites du thème, mais honnêtement j'avais trop envie de le faire pour trouver une raison suffisante pour y renoncer. C'est mal, mais si ça te plaît quand même, je ne verrai aucune raison de me culpabiliser...**

**Alors, by all means, enjoy !**

**...**

Peu importait à quelle heure il se réveillait, peu importait s'il faisait beau ou si des nuages cachaient le soleil, peu importait s'il faisait chaud ou froid… la première chose dont John Watson s'occupait après s'être levé, avant de s'être habillé, avant de s'être éclarci la gorge, avant même d'avoir totalement ouvert les yeux, c'était de se faire une tasse de thé.

L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, John tituba jusqu'à la cuisine, remplit tranquillement la bouilloire en métal d'eau claire et posa le récipient sur les plaques chauffantes avant de les allumer d'une petite pression du pouce. D'un geste rendu machinal par l'habitude et qu'il ne contrôla même pas, son bras se tendit pour ouvrir le placard et en sortit une boîte de thé Russian Earl Grey et un petit sucrier rempli presque à ras bord de cubes scintillants et d'un doux beige-doré.

Toujours en mode automatique, les doigts de John sortirent deux sachets de thé de leur boîte et les déposèrent dans les deux tasses déjà disposées à cet effet, avant d'adjoindre un sucre à chacun ; ils tombèrent au fond de leurs tasses respectives avec un petit tintement qui résonna doucement contre la porcelaine.

C'est à ce même moment que deux longs bras minces se glissèrent sous les coudes de John pour se nouer sur son ventre, et qu'une masse chaude et souple se colla contre lui, poitrine contre son dos, hanches pointues contre ses fesses. Une boucle de cheveux soyeux vint effleurer sa tempe, et un nez se nicha dans son cou ; la respiration tranquille et humide contre sa peau fit soupirer John de bien-être.

-Bonjour, toi, fit-il avec un sourire que Sherlock put sûrement entendre dans sa voix.

Un grognement rauque lui répondit, et Sherlock entreprit de déposer une série de minuscules baisers le long de la mâchoire de son compagnon.

Le sourire de John s'élargit encore un peu plus, tandis qu'il abandonnait volontiers son visage à Sherlock ; ce dernier n'était pas toujours le plus expansif des partenaires, mais quand soudain il devenait inhabituellement tendre et démonstratif (ce qui, au grand étonnement mêlé de satisfaction de John, arrivait de plus en plus souvent), John n'était jamais homme à se plaindre de ce brusque retournement de situation, et prenait ce qu'on lui offrait si généreusement avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Et avec en bruit de fond le bruit de l'eau qui bouillait dans le silence matinal et intime de ce dimanche matin, la délicieuse sensation des lèvres de Sherlock contre sa peau n'était certainement pas quelque chose que John était en mesure de refuser.

Cependant au bout de quelques minutes, Sherlock dut commencer à s'ennuyer contre le cou de John, parce que ce dernier fut soudain retourné sur lui-même, les grandes mains blanches calées contre ses hanches, et Sherlock le plaqua contre sa poitrine pour lui donner un long baiser languide ; un goût de dentifrice envahit la bouche de John et il se sentit frissonner sous les lèvres de son amant.

Mais juste au moment où les choses devenaient un peu plus pressantes et que John se trouvait agripper désespérément la taille de Sherlock pour le coller _encore plus près_ contre son corps, et que la jambe de Sherlock frottait suggestivement entre les deux cuisses de John, et que leurs respirations devenaient erratiques et haletantes, c'est à ce moment précis que le sifflement strident de la bouilloire retentit.

John sursauta et tenta de se dégager de Sherlock, mais ce dernier grogna de mécontentement et le pressa seulement encore plus fort contre lui.

-Sherlock, parvint à dire John contre la bouche de son amant, je…

Sherlock l'interrompit d'un autre baiser impatient, mais John persévéra.

-Sherlock, répéta-t-il entre deux baisers, il faut vraiment que je… mmmf… fasse le thé… _mmh_, maintenant.

Comme Sherlock ne montrait aucune intention de se plier aux exigences de John, celui-là l'arrêta d'une main ferme sur la poitrine.

-Une minute, promit-il avec un dernier baiser sur les lèvres boudeuses de Sherlock. Va m'attendre sur le canapé.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, lâcha un grommellement de frustration, tenta de voler un à John autre baiser, mais finit par se résigner et quitta la cuisine pour aller s'affaler bruyamment sur le canapé du salon.

John, souriant malgré lui, versa l'eau fumante dans les tasses aussi vite qu'il était humainement possible de le faire sans se brûler, et les attrapa toutes deux précautionneusement pour rejoindre Sherlock au salon.

Tout le long de son trajet prudent et appliqué jusqu'au canapé, John put sentir les yeux argentés de Sherlock suivre tous ses mouvements avec une attention troublante, et quand finalement il put poser les deux tasses en sécurité sur la table basse, Sherlock le tira par la manche d'un coup sec ; John se retrouva à moitié allongé sur le canapé, cloué sur les coussins par un Sherlock extrêmement décidé et aux yeux anormalement brillants…

Tous deux ne tardèrent pas à oublier le thé et les deux tasses restèrent là, refroidissant tranquillement dans l'indifférence générale.

**...**

**Et donc, cher lecteur ? Qu'as-tu pensé de ce plaisir que je me suis autorisé ? Je trouvais le thé trop important dans la vie de John et Sherlock pour ne pas en parler, et j'avoue, j'ai vu l'occasion parfaite avec cette série, vu qu'on fait le thé avec de l'EAU chaude… enfin bon, dis-moi si ça t'a plu ! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, cher lecteur !**

**Nous arrivons à la fin de ce voyage avec le tout dernier chapitre de cette série à thème, que je te présente ce matin, toute émue par ce magnifique moment... je tiens à te remercier, toi qui m'as lue et commentée, et à te dire que j'ai adoré écrire pour toi et que tu es un lecteur magnifique !**

**Alors, une dernière fois, bonne lecture !**

**...**

John savait qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre.

Bien sûr, les expériences de Sherlock faisaient maintenant partie de son quotidien, et pour sa santé mentale il avait fini par s'y habituer, sous peine de devenir fou à force de tomber sur des doigts congelés dans ses boîtes de bâtonnets de poisson surgelés, ou sur des échantillons de moelle osseuse tendrement entreposés dans la huche à pain…

Avec un calme et un stoïcisme que John n'avait pas su posséder, il s'était donc progressivement fait le témoin, sinon accueillant, du moins _tolérant_ des petites lubies de Sherlock, et lui laissait une marge de manœuvre relativement souple tout en gardant néanmoins un œil discret sur ses activités « scientifiques ».

Mais cette fois-ci, c'en était trop. John était rentré avec l'intention de se poser dans son fauteuil pour lire un peu et peut-être mettre à jour son blog, mais visiblement les circonstances qui auraient rendu son projet possible n'étaient pas réunies.

Tout d'abord, il y avait de l'eau partout.

-Sherlock ? appela John d'une voix incertaine en passant la porte de leur appartement.

Il sortit sa semelle des deux centimètres d'eau dans laquelle elle s'était joyeusement enfoncée, et avança d'un pas précautionneux, embrassant du regard le décor familier de leur salon sans pour autant apercevoir son compagnon nulle part.

-Sherlock ? fit-il à nouveau en entrant dans la cuisine, ses semelles mouillées battant l'eau froide.

-John, je t'ai entendu la première fois, pas la peine de t'égosiller, fit la voix basse et rauque de Sherlock d'un ton profondément ennuyé.

John baissa les yeux vers la provenance de la voix, pour enfin apercevoir Sherlock. Ou plutôt les jambes de Sherlock, couché sur le dos avec sa tête dans le placard sous l'évier, visiblement concentré sur le nœud de tuyaux qui le surplombait. John fronça les sourcils.

-Que s'est-il passé, encore ?

-Apparemment le résidu de colle qu'à laissé ma dernière expérience a bouché le siphon et à présent l'eau déborde… répondit Sherlock d'un ton blasé.

-Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de jeter tes expériences dans la poubelle, et pas dans l'évier, Sherlock ? fit John en contenant mal son irritation.

John posa son sac de courses sur la première surface plane (et hors de portée de l'eau) qu'il put trouver et s'approcha de Sherlock.

-Pousse-toi, grogna-t-il en enfonçant le bout de sa chaussure dans la cuisse de son compagnon.

Sherlock souffla d'un air vexé mais se tortilla quand même pour s'extraire de l'espace exigu sous l'évier ; John dut se retenir de le dévisager en constatant que le pantalon noir de Sherlock collait à ses cuisses fermes comme une seconde peau, et que sa chemise était complètement trempée, le tissu blanc ne laissant que peu à l'imagination…

-Tu peux toujours essayer, fit Sherlock avec un geste de la main vers l'intérieur du placard, complètement inconscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur son partenaire. Mais je ne suis pas certain que tu aies de meilleures chances que moi.

John déglutit et, détournant les yeux du tissu qui dévoilait sans pudeur les lignes déliées du torse de Sherlock, plongea à son tour sous l'évier.

L'événement n'était de loin pas aussi problématique qu'il l'avait cru, et en dévissant un capuchon de plastique ici pour faire cracher une boule de colle là, John eut bientôt réussi à arrêter le gouttement inquiétant qui résonnait dans le placard sombre. Il se redressa péniblement pour faire face à Sherlock.

-J'avoue que… commença ce dernier.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que John l'avait déjà taclé et épinglé au sol, projetant dans son mouvement une gerbe d'eau qui alla éclabousser la peinture des meubles et arrachant un petit cri de surprise à Sherlock lorsque John s'assit sur ses hanches minces.

-Trente minutes, Sherlock ! s'exclama-t-il, l'irritation transformant sa voix en un grondement bas. Je pars _trente minutes_ et je rentre pour retrouver l'appartement inondé !

Sherlock haussa les épaules, ses poignets emprisonnés au-dessus de sa tête par les doigts implacables de John.

-J'allais bientôt trouver une solution, John, dit-il d'un ton calme. Si tu étais rentré dix minutes plus tard, tu n'aurais même pas su qu'il y avait eu un problème.

John resta sans voix une seconde, abasourdi.

-Ce n'est pas la question, Sherlock ! Mais tu ne peux pas mettre tes résidus de colle dans l'évier en espérant que l'eau les emmènera au loin !

Sherlock arbora une petite moue boudeuse et se tortilla sous John, envoyant une décharge dans son bas-ventre ; il devint à nouveau beaucoup trop conscient du corps de Sherlock coincé sous le sien et du fin tissu imbibé à travers lequel pointaient deux tétons durcis par l'eau froide, insolents et irrésistibles… et de l'érection considérable qui se tendait sous lui. John fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Sherlock afficha une mine penaude.

-Te voir réparer la plomberie dans un pantalon trempé a été étonnamment… euh… stimulant, justifia-t-il d'un ton volontairement dégagé.

John resta sans voix une ou deux secondes, le temps de comprendre la signification des paroles de Sherlock… et sitôt que le sens de son aveu eut atteint son cerveau, John arbora un sourire machiavélique, vit les yeux de Sherlock s'agrandir d'appréhension et fondit sur son compagnon toujours immobilisé pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent violemment contre celles de Sherlock, qui lâcha un petit gémissement en se pressant contre le baiser de John, du mieux qu'il pouvait avec ses deux bras encore bloqués au-dessus de sa tête. Ce dernier envahit la bouche de son amant dans un élan puissant et chaud, caressant la langue souple et douce qui s'abandonnait si volontiers à lui et, laissant les poignets de Sherlock coincés dans la poigne inamovible de sa main droite, descendit sa main gauche pour caresser tendrement le torse plat à travers le tissu trempé de la chemise de Sherlock. Ses doigts avides s'arrêtèrent sur sa poitrine et John fit rouler son pouce contre un téton durci, provoquant un tremblement violent du corps de Sherlock et lui arrachant une plainte gémissante. Avec un sourire diabolique, John entreprit de défaire adroitement les boutons offensants de la chemise, et il eut tôt fait de remplacer son pouce par ses lèvres et sa langue sur les tétons si tentateurs, laissant Sherlock impuissant et incapable de formuler des phrases cohérentes, se tortillant sous lui sans pouvoir faire plus que se frotter un peu plus chaque fois son érection contre John.

-J'imagine que… _aah_… que ça veut dire que je… mmmh, je pourrai continuer cette, _oh _! … expérience ? balbutia Sherlock, peinant visiblement à trouver ses mots tandis que John roulait une langue râpeuse contre le petit bouton dur de chair rose.

John abandonna sa tâche un instant, juste le temps pour lui de croiser les yeux de Sherlock, embrumés et floutés par le plaisir, et de lui rendre un sourire proprement diabolique.

-Essaie un peu pour voir, défia-t-il d'une voix rauque et séductrice.

Et avant de laisser à Sherlock le temps de répondre, il retourna à sa tâche précédente et reposa ses lèvres sur la peau abandonnée, entendant distinctement un soupir de plaisir tandis que la tête de Sherlock repartait en arrière.

**...**

**Eh bien eh bien, cher lecteur, qu'as-tu pensé de ce point final à ce recueil ? Apothéose ou inutile prolongation ? N'hésite surtout pas à laisser une review, car à chaque fois c'est comme un petit cadeau rien que pour moi et entre nous, cher lecteur, je les dévore comme autant de cuillerées de Nutella !**

**En passant, je tiens, cher lecteur, à te renvoyer vers un autre auteur qui, selon moi, ne reçoit de loin pas assez de reconnaissance. C'est la très talentueuse Siuan-Amyrlin, à laquelle je te prie de donner une chance, puisqu'elle écrit divinement et saura sans aucun doute rassasier ta faim de lecture ! Et n'oublie pas de lui laisser une review si tu aimes ce qu'elle fait, Dieu sait qu'elle en mérite !**


End file.
